Roots and Wings (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Mary have a talk about money, mortgages, love and family.


Sammy's Notes: Mari & ilna—you guys are the best. You make every day a pleasure. Here's to a long and happy run in The REAL World!

My endless thanks to Sandy who goes above and beyond on a regular basis.

And last but not least to all the AWESOME readers and REAL World fans who review and email and tweet to let us know what you're thinking. Your support is appreciated, your kind words are treasured, and your enthusiasm is contagious. And to all the Guest reviewers I can't contact directly—THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Roots and Wings (11)**

**Five-0 Headquarters**

**Tuesday 1:00 P.M.**

Danny sat on the couch in Steve's office gingerly wiping off his partner's badge. Steve's mud-covered gun lay on the table in front of him. Beside it sat several roles of paper towels and a spray bottle of water. At Danny's feet were two paper grocery bags. One held Steve's filthy boots and the other the muddy paper towels Danny had already used and discarded in his attempt to clean his partner's belongings.

He figured it was the least he could do.

An hour earlier their chase and take down of an alleged killer left both Steve and the suspect covered in mud from head to toe. There was no way Danny was letting anyone, even his best friend, in the Camaro in that condition so after handing his gun, badge, phone and boots to Danny Steve hitched a ride back to headquarters in an HPD truck and headed directly for the showers the moment he arrived. By the time he got washed up, changed and made it back to his office Danny had his things mostly cleaned off.

He looked up as Steve entered the office. "Mary called." He indicated Steve's now clean cell phone which was laying on the edge of the table. "Luckily your phone seems to be working fine after your little … mud bath. I answered it though … just to be sure."

"What did she need?" Steve asked as he checked to see if he missed any other calls.

"She said it wasn't important. She just needed a couple of quick things." Danny finished up with the badge and tossed it to Steve. "I told her I'd have you call back. She said no hurry."

"Ok, thanks," Steve said as he clipped his badge back on his belt.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Danny said as he sprayed his own hands with water and wiped them off. "How's she doing now that you and Catherine have officially bought her out of her half of the beach house?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well … it's just that … and I like Mary, you know that," Danny said sincerely, "but the thought of her with that much money in her hand … things could easily go … well they could get very interesting."

Steve nodded. "She certainly does have a history of bad decision making."

Danny chuckled. "Bad decision making with a little money in the bank is a whole other animal from bad decision making when you're broke."

"I've been meaning to talk to her about it but with everything going on …" Steve exhaled heavily.

"It's none of my business," Danny said. "I just thought I'd mention it." He indicated the mud-caked Sig laying on the table. "I didn't even touch your gun since I knew you'd want to clean that yourself. And I think your boots are a total loss."

"I'll take care of them," Steve smiled. The boots had certainly seen worse and Steve knew that after a good dousing with the garden hose and a few hours to dry in the Hawaiian sun they'd be just fine.

"No problem." Danny stood up. "It's the least I could do after you were the one that ended up covered in mud."

"Yeah. Funny how it worked out that way, huh," Steve teased.

"I'll get the next one," Danny laughed. "In the meantime I'm gonna call HPD and check on the paperwork."

"Sounds good," Steve said. "I'll give Mary a quick call then you want to head out and grab some lunch?"

"Just come by my office when you're ready," Danny said over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Steve opened his bottom desk drawer and removed a chamois cloth. He picked his gun up off the table and wrapped it carefully. He knew the weapon would need a thorough cleaning, maybe several, and he wouldn't be able to give it the time and attention it needed until later. He unlocked his top desk drawer and switched the SIG out for his back up weapon then relocked the drawer. Finally he sat down at his desk and dialed Mary's number.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" he said when she answered. "Danny said you called."

"I told him it wasn't important," Mary replied and Steve could hear Joan in the background happily singing along with a kids' show on the television. "You could have called back later. I hate bothering you at work."

"Not a problem," Steve assured her. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you I got the final bill from Binderian," Mary said, referencing the attorney they used to handle both the codicil to Mary's will and the legalities of Steve and Catherine's purchase of Mary's interest in the beach house. "Now I told you I'm more than happy to pay the whole thing but I knew you'd throw a fit and insist on paying half."

"I don't throw fits," Steve scoffed.

"No, you do the quiet, intense thing," Mary said in a teasing tone. "Sometimes I think that's worse than just yelling and getting it over with."

Steve smiled. "Whatever. I want to pay my share."

"I know. No point in arguing with my big brother," Mary responded in a sing-song voice. "I emailed you a copy of the bill. I'm gonna mail a check for my half and you can do the same."

"Sounds good," Steve said. "I'll get it in the mail first thing in the morning."

"The address and everything is right on the top of the page," Mary said. "I'll call his office and let them know to look for two checks. And I'll let you get back to work."

"Before you hang up … " Steve started then hesitated.

He'd been meaning to broach the subject of the money with Mary ever since he and Catherine closed on the house but they'd been so busy he hadn't gotten a chance. And in truth maybe there was some small part of him that was reluctant to bring it up at all.

In the past Mary hadn't always been receptive to his advice, and if he was being honest he had to admit he hadn't always delivered it in the most constructive way possible. But he really felt like things were changing lately. They were getting along much better and developing a much closer relationship. Beginning to feel like a real family

Steve didn't want to do or say anything to set that back.

"What?" Mary asked.

"All the money." Steve proceeded carefully. "I just want to make sure … "

"That I'm not spending it on magic beans?" Mary laughed lightly.

She couldn't be mad at Steve. She knew he had her best interests at heart. And Joan's. And she understood where his concern was coming from. She hadn't always made smart choices.

"I'm sorry," Steve said apologetically. "But you have to admit you do have a bit of a history."

"I know," Mary said sincerely, reassuring Steve with her tone that she was taking his concern in the manner he intended. "I appreciate you worrying about us. I really do. But everything is fine. I'm working with a guy at the bank."

"That's good." Steve sighed with relief.

"A big chunk of the money is going into trust for Joan and any future children," Mary said.

Steve dropped his head back and closed his eyes. It had taken him some time to wrap his mind around the concept of Mary as the mother of one. He didn't think he was ready to think about more children.

"I'm also looking at buying a little house for Joan and me," Mary continued.

"That sounds like a great idea," Steve said with genuine enthusiasm. "A house is always a good investment."

"I want a place where we can settle in," Mary replied. "Start building a life. Joan hasn't had the most stable first few years. I want a place where she can feel safe and protected."

Steve grinned.

Motherhood really was changing his little sister.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mary. Really. Have you started looking at places yet?" he asked.

"A few," Mary said excitedly. "I want to make sure I find a place that has good schools and access to everything Joan might need like dance lessons or soccer teams."

"Sounds like you're putting a lot of thought into this," Steve smiled.

"I want her to have what I didn't. You know?" Mary said earnestly. "I mean I love Aunt Deb, you know that, and she did her best, but I just never got over feeling like I was missing my real home and my real family. I don't want that for Joan."

"I understand completely," Steve assured her.

"I want to give her a feeling of safety and security," Mary continued. "Something constant that will always be there, so when she goes out into the world she can avoid the mistakes I made."

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "Roots and wings."

"What?" He'd said the words so softly Mary barely heard them.

"It's something Cath's mother always says." Steve cleared his throat. "The most important things you can give your kids are roots and wings."

He smiled fondly at the memory of Catherine's mom showing him a framed copy of her favorite poem and explaining how she relied on it to help guide her when Catherine was young.

"I may not have had that but I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure Joan does," Mary said resolutely.

Steve smiled. As much as he liked to bust on Mary and her flighty ways he could tell that she was changing. Becoming a mature woman. And a damn good mom.

And yet still he could hear that scared little girl in her words sometimes.

"You know what?" he said softly.

"What?" She matched his tone.

"Just because you didn't get roots and wings as a kid it doesn't … well it doesn't mean you can't find them later in life." Steve hoped she understood.

"Catherine?" Mary guessed.

She didn't have to say anything else.

They both knew what she meant.

"For the longest time when I heard her mom talk about it I didn't understand what she meant," Steve explained. "I mean I couldn't even get my mind around what that must feel like. To be anchored to one place. To call it home. And to feel unconditional love and support there."

"Sounds great." Mary's voice was wistful.

"It is. I never really knew that feeling until Catherine came to the island full time but now I do. I know what it feels like to build a life with someone. To put down roots. And to find the strength in those roots that makes you feel like you can do anything you set your mind to."

The happiness obvious in his voice, even across all the miles that separated them, made Mary smile.

"I'm really happy for the two of you." She'd never meant anything more in her life.

"Thanks," Steve said around the lump in his throat. "I know you're gonna find someone someday, Mary. And you'll be as happy as we are."

"I hope so," she said before deciding to move the conversation to a lighter topic since she knew Steve was at work. "But listen, speaking of Catherine's parents … "

"What about them?" Steve asked.

"Are you really sure you want Joan and me to stay at the house? I mean … are you sure there's enough room? We don't want to be in the way. We can stay at a hotel," Mary offered.

"For the last time you will not be in the way." He and Catherine had talked at length about the Thanksgiving arrangements and it was really important to her, to both of them, that the entire family stay under the same roof.

"Joan still gets up early and occasionally through the night," Mary said "especially when she's not in her own bed. I don't want to bother anybody."

"You won't be bothering anybody. You're gonna love Catherine's parents. And they're gonna love you. And Joan," Steve said resolutely. "Catherine's mom already asked about bringing along some of Cath's favorite books from when she was a little girl. She hopes she might get a chance to read Joan a bedtime story or two."

"That's," Mary found herself unexpectedly choked up by the kindness of a woman she'd never even met. "That's very sweet."

"I've told you," Steve smiled at the emotion her heard in Mary's voice. "Cath's parents are great."

"I can't wait to meet them," Mary smiled.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," Steve replied.

"Ok, Joan's program is almost over," Mary said. "Let me know if you have any questions about the bill and I'll call you as soon as I finalize travel plans for Thanksgiving."

"Thanks. Give Joan a kiss from Uncle Steve and we'll talk to you soon."

He smiled as he ended the call. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been looking forward this much to the holidays. Between Thanksgiving at their place and Christmas at Nonna's it was going to be a great couple of months.

* * *

><p>As Steve exited his office he ran into Catherine coming down the hall.<p>

"All cleaned up?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he looked both ways down the hall and when he was sure they were alone leaned in and gave her a kiss then took her hand, entwining their fingers. "Danny and I are gonna run out and grab some lunch. Did you eat?"

"Yeah. Kono and I picked up something on the way back," she said. "I'm headed over to HPD now to finish up the paperwork."

Sounds good," Steve smiled. "Maybe if everything wraps up quickly we can get out of here early today."

"I would love that," Catherine beamed at him. "I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

She gave his hand a quick squeeze then headed down the hall.

He watched her go for a second then called after her. "Hey Cath?"

"Yeah?" she turned back towards him.

"I just talked to Mary," he took a few steps in her direction. "She said she wants to buy a house with some of the money she got for her half the beach house."

"Sounds like a good idea," Catherine said truthfully.

"That's what I think too," Steve agreed. "She said she wants Joan to have a stable home. I was telling her about that thing your Mom always says about roots and wings."

Catherine smiled. She knew Steve had talked to her mom about that sentiment, and the accompanying poem, many times over the years. At first he seemed unable to understand the words on anything other than an intellectual level but over the last year or so she knew he was beginning to understand them emotionally as well.

"I was thinking … you know that pillow your Mom made you with the … you know … what do you call it?" Steve said almost shyly.

"Cross-stitch?" Catherine responded.

"Right," he smiled and nodded. "I was thinking … maybe we could get Mary one of those for a housewarming."

Catherine smiled brightly. "I think that's a great idea. Perfect actually. I'll call my mom this afternoon. If she gets started now she can probably have it done for Thanksgiving."

"Oh I didn't mean your mom had to … I know she's busy … I just figured there was somewhere we could buy one," Steve suggested.

"Let me talk to my mom first," Catherine closed the distance between them and put her hand on his forearm. "I'm sure she'll be glad to make one. After all, Mary is one of the family."

"Thanks, Cath," Steve said softly.

"Don't thank me; thank my mom," she smiled.

"Oh I will but I meant … thank _you_ for giving me roots and wings."

"My pleasure, Sailor. My pleasure."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Roots and Wings<em>

_If I had two wishes, I know what they would be_

_I'd wish for Roots to cling to, and Wings to set me free;_

_Roots of inner values, like rings within a tree;_

_and Wings of independence to seek my destiny.  
><em>

_Roots to hold forever to keep me safe and strong,_

_To let me know you love me, when I've done something wrong;  
><em>

_To show me by example, and helps me learn to choose,  
><em>

_To take those actions every day to win instead of lose.  
><em>

_Just be there when I need you, to tell me it's all right,  
><em>

_To face my fear of falling when I test my wings in flight;  
><em>

_Don't make my life too easy, it's better if I try,  
><em>

_And fail and get back up myself, so I can learn to fly.  
><em>

_If I had two wishes, and two were all I had,  
><em>

_And they could just be granted, by my Mom and Dad;  
><em>

_I wouldn't ask for money or any store-bought things.  
><em>

_The greatest gifts I'd ask for are simply Roots and Wings._

_By Denis Waitley_

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
